Lever du Soleil
by Sra. Heathcliff
Summary: "Afinal, contos de fadas eram apenas contos de fadas." - Segundo lugar no Concurso RFT.


**Lever du Soleil**

.: Resposta ao concurso RFT, em cima da hora.

Conto da Bela Adormecida :.

~ Porque aquele beijo não teve o efeito desejado. Antes do amanhecer, ela já estava morta. Parecia estar dormindo. Estava perfeita, na opinião dele. Apenas sentia falta do brilho de seus olhos. ~

* * *

_I had dreamed for days and nights_

_of someone who I'd really love,_

_But the days become weeks_

_And weeks, years,_

_and I never loved someone._

_So, today, let me love you,_

_Until the tomorrow hadn't came_

_

* * *

_

Ela dormia. Dormia. Havia, apenas, um feixe de luz entrando naquele quarto de hospital. Era todo branco. Itachi se lembrava que, quando acordada, ela odiava branco. Era neutro demais para ela. E, mesmo dormindo, ela possuía um singelo e belo sorriso no rosto. Era maravilhoso e fascinante. Com o que ela devia estar sonhando?

Um lençol fino ocultada seu corpo nú, com as marcas do acidente. O único lugar sem qualquer ferimento era seu rosto, sereno. Rosto esse onde se encontravam seus orbes esmeraldinos, que deveriam estar abertos naquele momento. Mas não estavam. Mas o jovem moreno ainda esperava que, algum dia, eles fossem se abrir. Talvez de surpresa. Mas iam. Na realidade, eles tinham que se abrir.

Os longos e sedosos cabelos rosados da jovem estavam, agora, emaranhados e sujos, jogados como um guarda-chuva atrás de sua cabeça. Estavam adquirindo um tom arroxeado, tamanha era a falta de cuidado. Em uma veia de seu braço, uma agulha estava espetada, retirando seu sangue para um exame.

Haruno Sakura estava em coma há três anos mas, em nenhum dia, Uchiha Itachi a abandonou. Ele sempre estava sentado na beira de sua cama, segurando sua mão - ah, sua macia e gentil mão, sempre quente e delicada, hoje fria e dura! E seus lábios, sempre com um gosto maravilhoso de agridoce, continuavam sorrindo. Aquele era o maior golpe que o rapaz poderia sofrer. Como aquela garota, mesmo sem saber, poderia sorrir incessávelmente, mesmo em uma situação dificil e triste como aquela? Talvez fosse algo do interior dela, que ele não sabia explicar. Ele só sabia que ela gostava de sorrir.. Então, em sua 'morte em vida', talvez seu sorriso fosse o bem mais precioso que ela possuía, e o que ela mais podia usar para expressar seus sentimentos.

Será que ela gostava quando ele ficava com ela? Não devia nem ao mínimo saber disso. Mas, se soubesse, ela gostaria? Imaginava que não. Afinal, fôra a briga deles que a fizera sair de carro rápido, naquele horário, correndo e embriagada. Fôra isso que a fizera se acidentar, naquele maldito acidente em que colidiu com um caminhão. E o motivo da briga? Ela nunca o beijara. Jamais. Sob qualquer circunstâncias. Sempre dizia que não tinha certeza se ele era o rapaz certo para ela. E ele sentia-se mal com isso. Lutou contra a vontade de beijá-la e o ciúme constante a cada instante de sua vida, mas não pôde se conter naquela noite. Disse-lhe tudo, fazendo-a irritar-se com ele. Terminaram o namoro ali mesmo, e ela foi afogar as mágoas em um bar com sua melhor amiga, Ino. Depois, pegou o carro e, quando passava pela avenida central, perdeu o controle do volante, batendo de frente com um caminhão de móveis que passava naquele instante. As ferragens de seu próprio carro e boa parte das do caminhão perfuraram seu abdômen. E ela foi parar naquele hospital. Todos o culpabilizaram e, talvez, isso o tenha feito também sentir-se o culpado pelo fato de ela nunca mais abrir seus olhos. Mas não perdia a esperança.

Ouve um rangido, e a porta foi aberta. Sua melhor amiga, Konan, entrou por ela, usando um vestido curto cinza e uma boina da mesma cor. "Ah, Itachi!" Ela fez um muxoxo, revirando os olhos. "Eu sabia que você estava aqui. Cara, porque você ainda se liga nela? Você devia parar de pensar nisso. Se ela morrer, sabe o quão arrazado você vai ficar? Você disperdiça cada segundo de sua vida em que podia estar curtindo para ficar aqui, a beira do choro, segurando a mão da Sakura e dizendo o quanto você é cupado. Ah, Itachi, vai..!"

"Konan." Fez Itachi, com um rosnar baixo. "Você sabe como Sakura é importante para mim. E, para começar, eu não vou perder ela. Porque não me conta o que veio fazer aqui?"

A morena deu de ombros, indiferente. Na realidade, ela estava preocupada com Itachi. Ele era seu melhor amigo desde o primário, e agora estava deprimido e quase acabado, por culpa daquela que era uma aberração de cabelos róseos. Porque ela tinha que bater o carro? Nem sequer falara com ele! Ela jamais o beijara. Porque? Porque ela _usava_ ele, na opinião de Konan. Mas, tudo bem. Se ele queria daquele jeito.. Não seria ela a impedí-lo. Ela não seria capaz de tal façanha. Apenas se aproximou e tirou um livro de contos de fadas de dentro da bolsa, o entregando para um estupefato Itachi.

"Apenas vim entregar esse livro para você. Ele pode ser um tanto infantil, mas Ino me pediu para entregá-lo a você. Era o preferido de Sakura. Ela leu, na internet, que aqueles que estão em coma conseguem nos escutar. Então, ela adoraria que você lesse para Sakura. Ino sabe que hoje ela devia vir para lavar os cabelos da amiga, mas ela vai sair com Gaara hoje - ela acha que é o grande dia, pois ele a pediu para ir bem arrumada, e os dois vão ao restaurante mais caro da cidade. Eu acho que Gaara vai pedi-la em casamento." E, então, Konan deu um pequeno sorriso maroto. Na terceira série, ela sonhava em se casar com Itachi, algum dia. Mas surgiu um obstáculo: Haruno Sakura. Ela sabia que, mesmo que Sakura morresse, o seu fantasma ainda iria assombrar o Uchiha. A rosada era como uma maldição para ele. "E ela pediu para te avisar que Sakura diria que, sim, você é o cara certo para ela, se o visse nesse estado. Ela o beijaria, se pudesse."

Itachi sorriu, dessa vez verdadeiramente feliz. "Obrigado, Konan-chan."

**xXx**

Eram três horas da manhã, e ele continuava acordado, apenas olhando para ela. Seu jantar ainda descansava na mesa ao lado. Os batimentos cardíacos de Sakura estavam voltando ao normal, e isso o deixava cada vez mais esperançoso. Sentou-se mais para cima da cama, e sua respiração acelerou. Não apenas segurava uma, mas as duas mãos da jovem.

Por um momento, veio a sua mente que Sakura adorava ouvir estórias para dormir. Lembrou-se do livro que Ino pedira para Konan entregar-lhe, dizendo que era o favorito da jovem de cabelos rosas. Quis procurá-lo, mas teve medo de soltar as mãos da garota, que começavam a tornar-se quentes - ele apenas não sabia se era pelo fato de estarem sendo apertadas pelas suas ou porque ela voltava a vida. Mas era preciso. Sakura gostaria que ele fizesse aquilo.

Soltou suas mãos e procurou o livro por toda a extensão do quarto, apenas para encontrá-lo no travesseiro, ao lado da cabeça de Sakura.

Itachi encontrou um conto, na página trinta e sete, que tinha tudo a ver com a situação no momento - ou não. Chamava-se 'A Bela Adormecida'. Quando era mais jovem, contara aquela história para Sasuke, coisa que o mais novo odiava admitir. A verdade era que seu irmãozinho adorava aquela história. Como fosse o melhor amigo de sua ex-namorada em coma, talvez os dois tivessem um gosto parecido.

**xXx**

"..E eles viveram felizes para sempre.. Fim." Terminou o Uchiha. Houve uma pausa, um silêncio, em que ele não ousou respirar. Ao passo que não ouviu nenhuma respiração, soltou todo o ar, para enfim, puxá-lo de novo. Ela não respirava. Estava morrendo, isso era fato. Fez-se dois segundos e, finalmente, veio o som da respiração de Sakura. Era descompassado, mas fez com que Itachi se acalma-se.

Talvez.. Apenas talvez.. Releu a página oitenta do livro, onde o príncipe acordava Aurora com um beijo.**² **"Enquanto a jovem dormia, o príncipe encantado aproximou-se lenta e silenciosamente. Ficou, por um instante, olhando para a face áurea da princesa. Finalmente, abaixou seu rosto e beijou-a. No instante que se seguiu, todo o reino voltou a funcionar: A princesa, há muito adormecida, finalmente acordara." Leu, em voz alta, para que pudesse meditar sobre isso.

Olhou para o corpo adormecido de Sakura, deitado naquela cama. Não pensou duas vezes para se aproximar mais, alisando seu rosto pálido com a palma de sua manopla. Sabia que era ridículo pensar que poderia beijá-la e, assim, a acordar. Ele jamais havia beijado a jovem, anteriormente. E o pior: Pensar que ela iria acordar? Idiota. Uma palavra fácil, simples, perfeita para a ocasião. Mas o Uchiha não estava em condições para pensar em seus atos.

Depois, levantou sua mão e tirou um fio de cabelo róseo que estava nos seus lábios aveludados. Ficou observando aquela face perfeita. Passou seu dedo indicador por toda ela, parando em seus olhos. Não teve coragem de tentar abri-los, pois sabia que era insensatez. Mas ele daria tudo para ver aqueles olhos abertos, verdes e brilhantes, olhando-o com uma densidade que o fazia sentir-se cada vez mais vivo, e vendo sua imagem refletida neles – eram olhos felinos, pelo que ele se lembrava, olhos que ele presava muito.

Com a mão, puxou-a mais para perto. Houve um momento em que ele fraquejou, receoso. Talvez, o fato de ela jamais tê-lo beijado, fosse para ser. Ela não iria querer que ele a beijasse. Mas foi só colocar os olhos naqueles lábios, agora entreabertos, que não pôde resistir. Aproximou-se mais dela, e, em um segundo, estava beijando-a.

Era uma sensação boa, beijar a pessoa que ele gostava. Mesmo ela não correspondendo, era. Itachi sentiu um leve gosto de cerejas. Não ousou aprofundar o beijo, pois ela não estava disperta – não seria ético.

Ela era _tão_ inocente.. _Tão_ bela, casta, pura.. Era como estar beijando um sonho, um sonho que ele queria ter tido muito antes. Levantou o rosto, olhando-a.

Sem ar. Sem se mexer. Nada havia mudado em Haruno Sakura naqueles dezesseis segundos.

_Nada_.

**xXx**

Cinco horas da manhã. Ele continuava acordado, assolado pelo medo e pelas olheiras. Aquela era uma noite atípica para Itachi. Geralmente, ele ficava com ela e acabava adormecendo: a máquina continuava mostrando um batimento acelerado na garota de cabelos róseos, um batimento tornando-se cada vez mais normal. Aquilo era estranho, muito estranho.

O sol começava a nascer. Sakura, finalmente, fez um barulho parecido com um suspiro. "Ah.. I-Itachi.." Ela murmurou, sobressaltando-o. O Uchiha levantou-se, de um salto, e cambaleou pelo quarto. Estava assustado. A voz rouca da jovem era maravilhosa. A primeira vez que ela falava em _três anos_.

"Sakura.. Você.. Você acordou." Ele murmurou, contido. Sabia disfarçar suas emoções. Diferente da jovem. Ela abriu os olhos esmeraldinos, transbordando de lágrimas, que rolaram por sua face alva. Sentando-se, novamente, ao lado dela, Itachi secou-as com o dedo indicador. "Porque.. Está chorando?"

"M-me desculpe.. Itachi.." Não podia secar todas as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto dela. Caíam como uma cascata.

_Tum_. _Tum_. _Tum_.

**xXx**

Sakura sabia que tinha poucas horas, senão minutos, de vida. Ela não queria morrer sem fazer aquilo, ou ia se arrepender por toda a eternidade. Sentia medo. Muito medo. Enquanto chorava e Itachi a acalentava. Sentia um ardor em seu peito. Não sentia suas pernas. E sua cabeça girava, rápidamente.

_Pelo menos_, pensou, _eu não sinto mais dor nos machucados_. Mas aquilo foi como uma profecia: nos alguns milésimos de segundo que se seguiram, uma dor encheu o corpo da jovem, fazendo-a gemer. Tinha vontade de gritar, mas, ao invés disso, prendeu o ar. Sentia que, de seu ventre até sua coxa, uma linha infernal queimava, tencionando matá-la. Era uma dor muito forte. Queimava, destruía, arruinava. Mas, em pouco tempo, parou de senti-la. Acostumara-se com a dor, não era agora que ela iria acabar com ela. Não agora, que estava para tomar a decisão mais importante da sua vida.

"I-Itachi-kun.. Eu.. Eu q-quero.." Ela não pôde terminar a frase, pois, junto com ela, veio um enorme muxoxo de dor pelas costas, agora arqueadas. Mas, assim como não pudera terminar o que ia dizer, não deixou o moreno a sua frente começar a dizer qualquer coisa. Segurou sua cabeça e puxou-o, beijando avidamente.

Itachi, surpreso, porém satisfeito, levou suas mãos até as costas dela e puxou-a leve e docemente, para não deixá-la mais dolorida. Enquanto isso, ela agarrou um tufo do cabelo moreno e brilhante dele, aprofundando o beijo.

As lágrimas de Sakura ainda escorriam. Ela estava realmente triste por tê-lo feito se preocupar tanto, e por ter feito isso com ela mesma, também. Mas, tão logo o beijo começou, também terminou. Pois, quando Itachi viu, Sakura estava caída no colchão. Dessa vez, não respirava. O barulho incessante que notificava a morte na máquina o deixou estupefato.

Ela parecia dormir. Com um belo e leviano sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso travesso. O sorriso _dela_.

**xXx**

"Olha, eu sei que eu falei mal dela aquele dia, Itachi, mas você pode, pelo amor de Deus, falar alguma coisa? Parece que você enlouqueceu, cara! Fica aí, parado, com essa cara de zumbi, olhando para o caixão. Eu **sinto muito**, mas será que você pode falar _alguma coisa_!?" Irritou-se a morena, com o mesmo vestido do dia anterior. Ela sequer esforçara-se para usar preto ou parecer triste. Konan estava do lado de Itachi, segurando um guarda-chuva vermelho. Chuvia torrencialmente, mas ele não saía dali. Com o livro de contos de fadas na mão, ele olhava para a placa de granito.

'Aqui jaz Haruno Sakura. Filha, amiga e amor.'

"Hm" Fez ele, fazendo com que Konan suspirasse, irritada. Revirou os olhos. Ela bufou, e não iria parar, se ele não falasse alguma coisa. "Pare, Konan. Quer ir embora?" A morena arregalou os olhos.

"E você vai ficar _aqui_? Embaixo da chuva?" Ela perguntou. "Vai pegar um resfriado, Itachi-kun."

Mas o olhar do rapaz disse tudo por ele. Assim que Konan foi embora, ele deu uma última olhada para o túmulo. Deu-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar pelo cemitério, admirando frondosas árvores que o revestiam.

Havia uma vala, repleta de terra. Itachi a observou por algum tempo. Depois, pegou uma pedra, e jogou lá dentro. Demorou mais de um minuto até que ele ouvisse o barulho, no fundo de um buraco, dentro da vala. O jovem deu um meio-sorriso, incerto. E, depois, jogou o livro. O livro de contos de fadas. O que era o preferido de Sakura.

Afinal, contos de fadas eram apenas contos de fadas.

* * *

**Gente. Resposta ao concurso *-* Atrazadíssima. A-TRA-ZA-DÍS-SI-MA! Falo sério. São 20:27 do dia Seis. Sabe o que isso significa? Que essa retardada aqui está escrevendo e reescrevendo Lever du Soleil a mais de dez dias! E o prazo termina amanhã. **

**Itachi e Sakura são o meu casal favorito. Eu os acho perfeitos, fala sério! Existe algo mais fofo do que isso? Mas, tudo bem. As chances de eu ganhar entre os três são nulas, mesmo - então eu acho que não tem problema usar o casal que eu mais amo, mesmo que o Itachi tenha ficado meio OC, porque eu não tenho chance ;-;**

**Mas comentários são bem-vindos, viu? Obrigada por agüentarem ler essa bosta até aqui. I love u :3**

**Miko Nina Chan (Miko-chan, Nina, Nina-chan)  
**


End file.
